


Unexpected

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 3fan_holidays, Ficlet, Infidelity, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's late getting home one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> For Alisanne, for winning the author-guessing contest at 2011's 3fan_holidays.

When he heard the door creak, his eyes popped open and he watched as first one foot, followed by a rumpled head, and then the rest of the body, came into the bedroom.

"There's no point in trying to sneak in," Severus said dryly into the near-darkness. "I'm awake."

"Oh." Harry's voice sounded deflated. "I hoped you were asleep."

" _Lumos_." Severus sat up and blinked at Harry in the candlelight. "No, I was waiting for you. How is Draco?"

Harry came closer. Severus could smell the scents of beer and cigarette smoke clinging to his clothing. "He's fine."

Severus raised his eyebrows. "Just fine? It took him five hours to tell you that?"

"No." Even in the dim light, Harry's blush was obvious. "He had a lot more to say than that... damn. This wasn't how I wanted to do it."

"Do what?"

"Look, let me go clean my teeth and get out of these clothes, and then we'll talk." Harry went back into the hallway. Severus heard running water, and a few minutes later Harry reappeared dressed in the worn T-shirt and flannel pants he favoured for sleeping. He climbed into bed and snuggled close, his fingers tracing idle patterns on Severus's chest.

Severus put an arm around Harry, drawing a deep breath to try to dispel the tension that had seized him. "Now, what is it that Draco took so long talking about?"

"You," said Harry simply.

"What, my bad habits as a teacher? How grumpy I am? My shortcomings as Head of Slytherin?" Severus tried to joke.

"How Draco feels about you." Harry too took a deep breath. "And me. He fancies us both rather a lot, apparently, has done for ages, and wanted to know if there was any chance for him to have, well, anything with either of us. I said that I wasn't interested in leaving you, but that I would talk with you about his proposal."

Severus cleared his throat. The idea that Draco Malfoy carried some sort of torch for him was ridiculous, of course. "Is he a good kisser?"

" I -- how did you -- yes, he is, actually, but not as good as you." Harry's lips found those of Severus, who hastened to demonstrate his abilities on that front. "How did you know I kissed him?" Harry asked breathlessly afterward.

"Malfoys can be... very persuasive, shall we say." Severus saw no need to elaborate. "Am I to understand that you would be interested in having some sort of liaison with Draco?"

"Only if _you_ are. I mean, only if you would be there too." Harry pulled away from Severus's embrace to sit up. There was just enough light in the room for Severus to make out his face, looking odd without the glasses he had laid aside. "I think he's attractive, sure, and he's probably good in bed, but _you're_ the one I love, and I wouldn't touch Draco again with a ten foot pole if it would bother you. Besides, as I said, he wants you as much as he wants me, maybe more. If you don't believe me, you can ask him yourself; you're a Legilimens, you'll know if he's lying."

"True." Severus's earlier conviction that Draco _had_ lied about his interest, or that perhaps Harry had misunderstood, was fading. "I suppose you could ask him over for a drink one evening, or some such."

"Good." Harry lay down again, curling up against Severus. "I have this peculiar feeling that the three of us were meant to be together... although I'm not sure why."

Severus pushed aside tangled dark hair to kiss Harry's forehead. "Well, we'll invite him, and then we shall see."


End file.
